


I've Done Alright Up Till Now

by Merixcil



Series: Tumblr Fics [59]
Category: AOMG, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bangtan @ aomg, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Hoseok's still learning from Jaebum, after all this time
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jaebeom | Jay Park
Series: Tumblr Fics [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759627





	I've Done Alright Up Till Now

How fucking predictable. All this space, all this time, and here they are squashed into one corner of the dance studio, moving like someone might cut the audio off at any moment. Hoseok sees his reflection, the way his brow furrows in concentration and his hair sticks to his forehead, but he doesn’t feel like he’s really connected to the sparse collection of limbs staring back at him. It looks entirely too driven, too focused on the dance at hand.

Next to him, Jaebum looks seamless. It’s to be expected really, the guy quite literally taught Hoseok everything he knows.

Ok, maybe not everything, but enough. Way back when JYP had them both under the same wing, a lifetime ago, there had been other dance studios. The trainees had relished the scant few training sessions they received from bona fide idols, regardless of how worthwhile the experience of standing in their presence ever was. Park Jaebum though, he is and always has been professional, approachable, and driven. After all this time, being back under the same label as him really isn’t so bad.

You wouldn’t know it from looking at him, of course. He dresses like a teenage boy who has just discovered the rich kids of instagram and uses American slang like he expects everyone to marvel at his linguistic prowess every damn time. But he’s alright. He’s still a good teacher.

“You gotta hit the jump harder on the second line of the chorus.” Jaebum says. It breaks Hoseok’s concentration, brings him crashing back into the present. He sees his reflection come to a halt.

No one goes to adjust the music. Hoseok shakes out his shoulders and rewinds his steps, the flow of the song is all wrong but the rhythm is still right for him to run through the move again. His ankle protests, and all it takes is a few steadying steps to the left before he’s crashing into Jaebum.

All this damn space…Hoseok doesn’t say. He likes it like this, dancing is easier in close proximity to your partner, Jaebum taught him that.

Jaebum laughs, reaches out a steadying hand to hold Hoseok up, “easy there. Take it slow the first time.”

He does take it slow, it still doesn’t look quite right. Jaebum demonstrates again, exaggerating his movements to a point that would be funny if he didn’t manage to make it look so smooth. Hoseok watches him like a hawk, trying to spot the point at which he loses track. But when Jaebum dances it doesn’t look like him, and instead his eyes keep demanding to know how a person can move like that - how many hours of practice and space and time?

After three more tries he still can’t get it. The track has moved on and the rhythm doesn’t match any more, but they’re still trying, eyes fixed on each other’s in the mirror. Jaebum stops him, sets a hand just above his waist like he’s about to guide Hoseok through the dance personally.

A big room that they have made small, no one around to see. It’s so damn easy to see how this ends. Hoseok isn’t Yoongi and he’s certainly not Kiseok, he has patience for many things but not for delaying the inevitable. Jaebum’s other hand comes up to rest on his hip and just for a moment their reflections are indistinguishable.

“Like this?” Hoseok hisses, pulling Jaebum round, pushing him against the mirror and crashing their lips together.

Jaebum kisses back, a hand flying out to brace himself against the glass, fingers scrambling for purchase. “Fuck yeah,” he breathes, “you’re a fast learner.”

Hoseok presses on with the dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston bc it has been stucck in my head for two weeks and I'm still not bored of it
> 
> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'tumblr prompts' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:
> 
> >pauseforthought: Based on this chapter alone I'd read that au  
> >>Merixcil: It's a really great au if I do say so myself. If it will ever make it out of random ficlets remains to be seen


End file.
